Resident Evil: The New Umbrella
by SciFinut245
Summary: After the fall of Umbrella some of the master minds behind the Bio-weapon research arm of Umbrella went underground and were brought together by an unknown man. When they find a new town and build a new facility things don't go as planned. Next chapter up
1. Prologue

Prologue

**It was 2002, 6 years after the outbreak in Raccoon City, not long after the incident the United States government issued a suspension of business decree to the Umbrella Corporation which for all intents and purposes ended the Company. With Umbrella shut down the minds behind Umbrellas bio-weapon research division had to find other ways to do their research. After a few years a mysterious man brought them all together and set them to work finding a new place to continue their work. **

"**What do you have for me Mr. Braxton?" The man in the sunglasses asked the assembled men around the conference table. **

"**We have found a suitable location to build a our newest plant sir." He rose from the table and walked over to the monitor that hung on the wall. "As you can see," he said as he pointed toward the monitor. "We have selected a small farming community in the north east part of Oklahoma." **

"**It's population," A man with long black hair and glasses began. "Is less than two thousand and the city is in major need of jobs and economic development." **

"**We have already been in contact with the mayor of that city," a heavy set man with a bald head and a goatee added. "They have expressed interest in becoming home to one of our plants." Mr. Braxton returned to his seat as the man in the sunglasses and a black business suit began a slow walk around the table. His image flickered as he moved indicating the holographic technology being used. **

"**This sounds promising, but in a town that small wouldn't the populace notice if to many people go missing?" **

"**Well we will probably get employees from the surrounding communities as well and if we space the disappearances apart by a decent margin, we can probably keep the people from noticing." Braxton responded. **

"**Very well," Glasses said as he returned to his seat. "Contact the city government and make the final arrangements. Inform me of the final details once everything is settled." Glasses scanned the room. "Is there anything else?" When no one spoke he stood again. "Meeting adjourned." The man in the glasses vanished from the head of the table. **

"**Do you all really thing we can trust him?" The fat man asked. "We don't even know who he is, and we have never seen him in person. How do we even know that is what he really looks like. For all we know it is a holographic camouflage." **

"**He is the man who is trying to restore Umbrella Corporation. I don't think we should doubt him." The dark haired man responded. **

"**I would cut this kind of talk if I were you," Braxton said. "I have heard rumors that people who question the man have a habit of disappearing." He informed them as they all stood. "So if you value your life you should just be thankful that you have this job." Braxton added the last part as he exited the conference room and headed for his office. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

3 years later….

When first period began Allen and James Jackson sat with their friend talking.

"Hey Mac have you been following the story of the disappearances and murders?" James asked his friend.

"Oh not this again!!" His brother shouted. "I told you to drop this crap already. It's just a bunch of rumors and lies."

"That's your opinion Allen, but a lot of other people think these people are being abducted by someone. Some say it may even have something to do with Jynx Pharmaceutical." James responded.

"I don't believe those stories, why would Jynx do something like that to us. They have done nothing but good things for us since they put that plant in two years ago." He pointed out the window. "I mean look at this place, because of Jynx we have a new football stadium, a new fine arts building, and a new JROTC building."

"Plus," Allen interrupted. "Our town is now twice the size it was, and the population has doubled. The way I hear it, they are gonna have to either expand the existing school or build whole new ones within the next two years, because of the influx of new students."

"But nothing like this ever happened before Jynx came here. Before they arrived two years ago there was hardly any crime in this town." James shot back. "Now there is a report of people missing at least once a week. That doesn't smell wrong to you?" He asked his brother.

"No it doesn't, I wonder where Mr. Mullin is, he's usually here by now."

"You know," Mac began, "I usually see him when I get here in the morning but I didn't see him today."

"He probably just took the day off. Who kno…" They were interrupted by the intercom.

_Will Mr. Mullin and Mr. Bryant's first hour classes please report to the gym. Thank you._

"Maybe we'll find out where Mr. Mullin is." Allen said as they exited the class room. To James the school seemed down. The halls were usually full of energy but lately that energy was subdued, almost completely gone. As they entered the gym there were other kids coming in from the other end. As everyone sat down the school principal Robert Kinnick walked in.

"May I have your attention please." Once the students settled down the principal continued. "As you are aware your teachers are not here, we have been unable to find substitutes. So, until either your teachers return or we find subs you will report to the gym for class. There will be no work today so just behave yourselves." Once Mr. Kinnick was finished everyone started milling around and talking to their friends. James turned to his brother.

"Come on Allen you can't honestly tell me that you think Jynx Pharmaceutical is completely innocent in all this."

"Alright," Allen began. "I'll admit that it's a little suspicious that all this started around the time they came here but remember people started disappearing before there were any Jynx people in the city. The disappearances began while the plant was still under construction."

"But," James said. "They could have been using the construction workers or they were luring people in other ways."

"It's possible." Mac added.

"Anything is possible," Allen cut in. "Hell A meteor could fall from the sky and unicorns could come out and end war. But it ain't gonna happen."

"All right, now your just being cynical. You guys haven't read what I have about Jynx."

"Oh, you mean those blogs on the internet." Allen mocked.

"Come on James," Mac cut in. "Everyone knows you can't believe everything you read online."

" I know that, but I haven't just read the blogs. I have also seen newspaper articles from other states where Jynx has plants, also I have read similar reports in places where there are only Jynx office buildings, and in some places where Jynx has only built buildings for others. It can't be a coincidence that these things seem to be happening wherever Jynx appears." He ranted.

"Whatever man can we talk about something else now please?" Mac begged.

"We can," Allen answered." But I don't know if James can." James felt his blood begin to boil. He left his brother and friend to their conversation. He walked to the other side of the gym and sat down. He pulled a notebook out of the computer bag he used as a backpack. The notebook contained all the notes he'd written on the information he'd found about Jynx.

Jynx had sprung up about two years ago. The first known Jynx pharmaceutical building had been setup in a small farming community in Africa. That community was now the largest city on the African continent and employed more than 2,000 employees from all around Africa. That was afar as James knew the only Jynx related establishment that had not experienced any mysterious disappearances. Of course Africa was not exactly known for telling the world about what goes on inside its borders.

Except for that one building most of the other Jynx related establishments had experienced the disappearances in the surrounding communities. The only peace of information he could not find was the man behind the company. The president of the company had never been seen before. His name seemed to be the most closely guarded secret in the company. James had discovered a similar situation to the ones he'd read about, but it had happened before Jynx had appeared. In a small mountain community in rural Pennsylvania, a different pharmaceutical company known as umbrella had been found guilty of conducting illegal Biological Weapons research and was shut down by the United States government. It had been a multi national conglomerate that was mostly based in the north east part of the country and around the world.

The similarities between the events surrounding Umbrella and the ones happening in his town were eerie. When the bell rang indicating the end of first period James packed up his notes and went to his second period class.

When his seconds period Current Events class began the class was given an assignment to pick an article in the news paper and write a few paragraphs about it. James skimmed through the Inola Haymaker until he came across an article about the disappearing people. He chose that article to write about. When he finished the paper he turned it in to his teacher and asked if he could go to the library to do work for another class. The teacher said yes. He walked over to the library and found it mostly empty. He sat down at one of the computers and pulled up the internet and decided to try some different methods of finding information on Jynx. He logged onto Myspace using a fake account that he'd created to roleplay with but decided to use it to dig up dirt on Jynx. He went through the profiles of some of the Jynx employees and found nothing but pictures of people drinking at parties and being with their families.

So he logged off Myspace and instead tried a private chat room for corporate types that he had hacked using another fake account. He monitored the chat room while pretending to do research on a project for his English class. He let the chat go for awhile, when he checked back toward the end of class he found that two users had been discussing Jynx Pharma.

_BX345: The plant in Inola has almost completed it's assigned project._

_CORP54: Yes but have you heard the reports of missing people. Isn't this what the chairman warned us about. _

_BX345: Yes it was and there are more rumors about people being murdered in the town but those reports are being kept from the public. _

_CORP54: That's good we wouldn't want to alert the people of our other work. _

_BX345: Especially since the government is watching things closer since the incident in Raccoon City. _

James pulled out his notebook and jotted down the conversation. He had been monitoring this site for over a month had found nothing. Now he got this conversation. BX345 may have been Alfred Braxton who was a senior member of the companies Antibiotics research department. That thought was just conjecture however. When the lunch bell rang he shut down the computer and headed for the cafeteria. In the cafeteria he found his brother, Mac and his other friends, including Mac's brother Darrell Roberts. James grabbed which contained a Cheeseburger with French Fries and a carton of milk. He sat down at the table.

"What kept ya?' His brother asked.

"I was in the library doing research for an English report." He lied.

"What report?' Chris asked. Chris feemster was a tall kid about 6'1 with sandy blonde hair and was stick thin. He also wore glasses.

"It's the one that was due last week about William Shakespeare Ms. Sherry gave me some extra time since I've been busy with other classes." He explained. James picked up his hamburger and took a bite.

After school finally ended and James had finally gotten home he was sitting in his room watching the evening news. So far there had just been the usual stories about fires and shootings, but finally there was a report that caught his interest.

"_A new report has surfaced about the farm community of Inola. We have been reporting for months now about people disappearing from Inola as well as some of the surrounding communities. Now however there are also reports of people being murdered. Apparently if I am reading the report correctly, it says that the victims have been eaten. It appears that there is a cannibal murdered in the Inola area. The police are requesting that everyone stay inside at night and lock your doors. _

"That must have been what those two guys were talking about." James said as he pulled his notebook from his bag and wrote down the information from the story. "This is unbelievable, they wont be able to hide their activities anymore. James glanced at his clock and saw that the time was 10:30 PM. "Well better hit the sack gotta big day tomorrow." He turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school Mr. Mullin and Mr. Bryant still had not turned up and again their classes were in the gym. James, Allen, and Mac were sitting together as the intercom sounded.

"_Mrs. Hughes first hour English class please report to the gym. I repeat, Mrs. Hughes first hour English class please report to the gym. Thank you."_

"Now Mrs. Hughes is gone. This is getting bad." Mac said.

"I heard on the news last night that they are now reporting that people are being murdered. Not only that the victims are being eaten." James told his audience.

"That's new." Mac said.

"Yeah I hadn't heard that either." Allen added.

"Me either." Darrell said as he sat down. "I wonder what who would eat a fellow human?"

"A sick puppy that's for sure." Allen said.

"Kinda makes you wish that Jynx had never come to this town." Darrell added.

"_James Jackson please report to the principles office, James Jackson report to the principles office." _

"What did you do?" Mac asked

"I don't know." James said as he stood. As he walked toward the office he tried to think of anything he might have done. He could think of nothing. When he entered the office he was told to go into the principles office. As he entered he saw Mr. Kinnick seated behind his desk with a man in a brown suit with long black hair and glasses standing next to him. James had seen the man before he had been all over the news when Jynx had first came to town, but he could not remember the mans name.

"Mr. Jackson," The principal began. "Do you know this man?" He asked pointing to the man next to him.

"I saw him on TV but I don't know his name." He said condescendingly. The man glared at him while Mr. Kinnick made the introduction.

"His name is Spencer Mage and he is the media relations person for Jynx."

"That's right James, may I call you James?" He nodded. "Alright James it was brought to my attention that you think ill of our corporation."

James sat up in the chair.

"How did you find out about that?"

"That's not important. What is important is that you know that Jynx is in no way responsible for the disappearances and we are doing everything we can to aide the police in their efforts to determine the cause." An uneasy silence fell over the room. Finally James spoke.

"Do you really expect me to buy that. If you've really seen those reports then you know my theories aren't just speculation." He stood from the chair and started pacing the room. "You know that I have done my research," he said with escalating anger. "and that I know what I'm talking about. If you are hear to try and shut me up well that's not gonna happen." He turned on Spencer Mage. "I have a write to free speech that you cannot ignore." He turned to Mr. Kinnick. "If that's all, I would like to go back to class." Mr. Kinnick nodded and James stormed out of the office.

"I'm sorry that he wasn't receptive to what you had to say Mr. Mage." The Principal offered.

"That's alright," Spencer said. "I knew this wouldn't be easy. We've gotten this kind of stuff in every town we have setup in. Once everything is settled he will see the error of his way and come around to our side."

"I would not be so sure of the Mr. Mage. I know James Jackson and when he gets his mind set on something it's hard to change it."

"Don't worry Mr. Kinnick, we have ways of dealing with people like him." Spencer shook hands with the principal and left the building. Once he reached his car and was seated in the drivers seat he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his boss.

"Mr. Mage how did your meeting with our young malcontent go?"

"Not to well, he will not back down from his position. I tried the standard lies but he wasn't buying it." Mage explained. "What do you plan to do about this Mr. Mage?"

"Don't worry sir I have it under control. He will be taken care of."

"Very well, now what about the lab accident?"

"It's not good sir. Someone broke a vile in one of the underground labs."

"Have the transformations begun?"

"Some have so far it is contained in the underground lab. We are taking steps to make sure that continues to be the case."

"Very well. Inform the lab director that I will be coming to inspect the damage in one months time."

"Understood sir." He heard a dial tone when his boss hung up on him. He put his phone away and drove back to work.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

1 Month later….

"Can believe all the weird rumors going around?" Asked Mac.

"They're not rumors," Began James. "I have seen pictures of some of the creatures people have talked about seeing. Most of them look like zombies from the movies."

"Zombies, please. The shock of the murders is getting to everyone, it's making people see things. Those pictures were probably faked by someone."

"I don't think so Allen." James said as he reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook. He pulled out the picture in question. "Dose this look fake to you?" Allen took the picture.

"It looks like a screen shot from Left 4 Dead." His brother said.

"Maybe but look at the background. That building is the local drugstore." He noticed the shocked expression that passed over his brother face but just as quick as it came it was gone.

"Backgrounds can be faked."

"Oh come on!!!! When are you going to admit that something is going on in our town?"

"When you bring me some real evidence not this crap you keep getting off the internet. Everyone knows you can't trust ninety percent of what you see and hear on the internet."

"That may be true," James began. "but I'm telling you it's getting bad. Another rumor is that the governor is thinking about quarantining the city, so that whatever is going on here doesn't spread."

"Governor Henry wouldn't think of doing that without hard evidence." Mac said.

"He would if he was under enough pressure." Added Darrell.

"God!!" Allen shouted drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. "You guys are sounding just as stupid and paranoid as James." Allen stopped he rant when he realized that everyone was staring. "Let's get out of here." His brother said as he stood from the table. They all ended up at their usual spot outside the building.

"Do you always scream when you're losing an argument?" James asked his brother. Allen shot him a look that would have made a lesser person cower but he stood his ground.

"Go to hell!!" Was Allen's response. The group stood in silence until two more of their friends appeared from the building.

"What were you guys arguing about in there?" Bobby Mann asked.

"Nothing," Allen retorted. "I'm done with it."

"We were taking about all the weird stuff that's been going on." Mac informed the new arrivals.

"You mean all the weird monsters and the murders?" Chris Feemster asked.

"That's right." Darrell added.

"I've been trying not to think about it. A lot of people have lost people they cared about to this crap. Let's talk about anything but that please." Bobby pleaded.

"You guys can talk about what ever you want, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see ya later." He started away.

"James you don't have to go." Mac said.

"Yeah I do." He left his friends to their free time. He walked out to the edge of the school ground where no one was supposed to go. He reached into his bag and pulled out his digital camera and started taking pictures. The school ground had some beautiful foliage in the fall. The tree that was currently in his sights had leaves of brown, red, and yellow. He was startled when he heard a moan. He looked around and did not see the source of the moan.

"Hello?" Silence answered him. "Is anyone here?" Still no answer. "If anyone is out there please answer me. There was still no response, he jumped as the bush next to him rustled. When nothing happened instead of calling out again he picked up the biggest stick he could find and poked at the bush. When nothing jumped out he moved closer to the bush. As he got closer the moan started up again. He pushed the bush aside and jumped back as something smacked against the fence. He fell to the ground. He heard the sound of something banging on the fence that rounded the school grounds. He looked up and saw a group of zombies pressing and banging against the fence.

"What the hell!!!!" He got to his feet and started to run back to the building that was when the sound of screaming reached his ears. He looked past the zombies and saw people running and screaming, some were brandishing guns and others were just being eaten by the monsters.

"It's begun." was all he could think he started to take a picture and realized that he was no longer holding his camera. He looked around and found it laying a few feet away. EH picked it up and aimed it at the scene before him. He Pressed the correct button and saw the flash play across the zombies. He tucked his camera back into the bag.

_With most everyone at the school inside still they probably have no idea what is going on out here. I need to tell them. _He looked at the camera. _And with this picture they will have to believe me. _

He spun on his heel and sprinted back toward the school. As he neared his friends favorite hang out he saw they were still there.

"Hey James, do you hear screaming?" Mac asked.

"No time," he said breathing heavily. "Tell everyone to get inside immediately."

"What's going on?" Asked Allen.

"It's begun." Was all he said. He threw open the door and bolted inside. He ran down the hall. He burst into the principals office.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Jackson?"

James whipped out his camera.

"You have to get everyone inside right now." He was still breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about?" He handed the camera to Mr. Kinnick.

"I just took that picture. Zombies are rampaging through town. You have to get everyone inside the buildings and institute whatever procedures there are for locking down the school."

Kinnicks eyes went wide when he looked at the picture.

"Very well, the system is automated we will have five minutes to get everyone back inside. Luckily since it's cold most of the students and faculty are inside.""You make an announcement. I'm going to find my brother." He bolted out of the office and back to where he had last seen Allen. As he approached he saw they were still right where he'd left them,.

"What the hell!!" He screamed as he opened the door. "Can you guys not do anything I ask?"

"What is your problem?" Allen barked.

"THIS!!" He shoved the camera into Allens hands. "That is a zombie I just took that picture out by the fence. That screaming you heard were the towns people running from them." All of them grouped around Allen and all looked surprised.

"My god you were right." His brother said.

"Yes I w…." Before he could finish he was cut off by the intercom.

"_Attention everyone, anyone who is outside please get inside immediately. We will be instituting lockdown protocol in five minutes. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. Middle school students inside the middle school building, high school students inside the high school building. Five minute countdown begins now." _

"This is why I wanted you to see how many people were outside." He raged.

"I'm sorry." Allen responded.

"Now's not the time. Everyone take a building Get everyone to where they are going then meet back here. Got it." Everyone nodded and disbanded. James stayed at the door as the people that were in the fine arts building started pouring into the high school.

"Come on people don't push." He pushed his long brown hair out of his face as he watched the people move buy him. Once the last person was in he checked his watch, there was still two minutes to lockdown. When he looked back up his team was coming back.

"Everything is good everyone is a bit rattled but otherwise good." Allen reported.

"Good…" Something occurred to him. "Did anyone check the football field?" They all looked at each other. "Damn, alright Chris you're on the track team, run out there and make sure no one is there." Without a word he took off. "Someone go tell Mr. Kinnick that we think we have everyone."

"I'll go." Said Bobby and he disappeared through the door.

"You guys get inside I'll wait for Chris." For once they did what he said without question. James went over to the edge of the building and checked his watch. Forty five seconds left. He looked up and saw Feemster come around the building with four people trailing him. "Hurry up!!" He ran back over to the door and braced himself against it. As Feemster passed by he felt the door tug against him. "Hurry it's trying to close." It took every bit of strength he had to keep the door from closing. Once the last person was through he moved very slightly but it was enough the door to kick closed. He went flying across the hall and smacked the wall hard.

The next thing he knew he was looking up into the concerned faces of his friends.

"What's wrong?" He asked his words slightly slurred.

"You blacked out." A female voice said. He tried to sit up which made his head hurt and his vision blur. He leaned forward and grabbed his head. Once the dizziness passed he looked up again, and he looked into the beautiful brown orbs of Gara Clement. She was standing in front of him. "You hit the wall pretty hard are you okay?"

"I think so, but my head is killing me." He put his hand to the back of his head and felt something wet. "Oh shit."

"What is it?" His brother asked. He pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood.

"Oh my god!!" Gara gasped.

"Someone get the nurse!!!" Another girl shouted. James heard footsteps as someone ran away. He just sat there staring at his bloody hand.

"Are you ok James?" Gara asked as she knelt down beside him.

"I don't think so." Was all he could say. His vision starting to blur. He was fighting with everything he had to stay conscious. He tried to lay back but someone grabbed him.

"Don't sleep you may have a concussion." It was Allen. James felt a smile crease his face.

"I… Told you… I was… Right." Then the darkness took him.

"What did that mean?" Gara asked leaning down to help Allen hold his brothers dead weight.

"He was gloating."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because," It was Mac that answered. "He knew this was going to happen."

"That he was gonna hit his head?" She was becoming more confused by the minute.

"No," Now Darrell spoke. "About the monsters." He picked up the camera that was laying next to James's still form and handed it to her. She looked down at the picture displayed and could not believe her eyes. Gara had seen enough horror movies in her time to know what she was looking at.

"A zombie!!!!"

"That's right." Allen answered. "James had been trying to explain to us about the kidnappings and the cannibal murders were gonna lead to something like this."

"You can't be serious?" She was skeptical. Allen removed the bag from his brothers still form.

"All the evidence is in there." His eyes never left his brother.

"What happened?" Gara eyes shot up and she saw the school nurse approaching with Erica and Bobby.

"When the lockdown kicked in he was holding the door for a few stragglers." Allen explained. "When he tried to get out of the way the door flung him into the wall, and he cracked his head when he hit the ground. He is bleeding out the back of his head." The nurse kneeled down next to James.

"How long has been unconscious?"

"Not long, maybe a minute." Gara answered.

The nurse had Allen show her the wound. To Gara it looked like it was always starting to clot. After she looked for a moment the woman reached into her bag and pulled out some wrapping. She wrapped it around James's head in two layers.

"Now lay him down." The nurse instructed. Allen did as he told. The nurse went back into her bag and retrieved some smelling salts. Everyone stood around as she cracked the salts and ran them under James's nose. He didn't respond immediately but finally he sat up.

"What happened?" James asked groggily.

"Oh thank god." Allen said as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"I'm glad you're ok." Gara said as she hugged James. "We were worried when you passed out that you wouldn't wake up." She released her friend. She picked up his bag and stood. The nurse and Allen helped James to his feet.

"Are you ok James?" The nurse asked as she helped steady him.

"I think so. My head still hurts and I'm a bit dizzy, but otherwise I'm good."

"Alright you just take it easy for a few hours. I don't want to see you again for that head."

"Yes ma'am." James managed a small smile. Once the nurse was gone James tried to take a step. He stumbled and She and Allen caught him. "Ok I'm not as good as I thought." But before anyone could say anything they were interrupted by the intercom.

"_All students and faculty report to the gym immediately. That is all." _

"Do you think they will tell us what is going on?" Asked Erica Hartle.

"I already do know." James said. "Jynx has doomed us all."

"Come on." Said Shane. "We don't want to miss the assembly."

"You guys go ahead." James told them. "I don't need to hear this. Just leave me here."

"I don't think so bro. We're not leaving you alone."

"That's right." She added. "Now lets go." She and Allen steadied him all the way to the gym. They all sat together. Finally Mr. Kinnick came in, with a student pushing a TV behind him.

"Alright everyone listen up." A hush fell over the gym. "I know everyone is wondering what is going on."

"Not everyone." James hollered. He grimaced with the effort. Gara punched him in the arm as Allen told him to shut up.

"Anyway," the principal continued. "I will direct everyone's attention the monitor." The big screen they used for assemblies was lowered and someone turned off the lights. When the screen came on an audible gasp was heard through out the gym. Displayed upon the screen was what appeared to be a news report, but the picture was gruesome.

"_**It's mass chaos here in Inola. Monsters are running amok. What appear to be zombies are roaming the small farming community and eating people." **_The view changed to show a chaotic scene near what appeared to be a barricade._** "The national guard has already set up a blockade around the city. No one is being allowed to leave for fear of spreading whatever is causing the towns people to mutate. People are being advised to stay in there homes. Do not go outside. Stay indoors no matter wh……. **_

The video was cut off as the reporter went down.

"_**We appear to have lost our connection with our field reporter. We will try to restore it as soon as we can. Just to recap there appears to have been some kind of outbreak in Inola, Ok everyone needs to stay away from the town no one will be allowed inside. **_

They began replaying the footage from before the connection was lost. It was like something out of a movie. Cars were overturned building were on fire. People were screaming and running. The police were out in force trying their best to protect the people, but not having much luck. The cars that were on fire some of them exploded. The lights came back on as the screen was turned off and raised back up to the ceiling.

"As you can see things are pretty bad out there so, we are going to be here for awhile. We will be setting up room assignments so everyone will know where to sleep. That will be posted later this evening. Until then just try not to kill each other and no one go outside the building. The teachers will be watching every exit to make sure no one tries. Thank you."

As everyone departed Gara was still trying to wrap her head around what she had just seen. Their city was in ruins and it was only going to get worse, and who knows how long they would be safe inside the school. Sooner or later something would find a way inside. Then there would be a slaughter.

"Are you coming Gara?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, sorry." As she stood she saw James being helped by Mac and Allen. She moved up along side them. "James did you really know this was going to happen?" She just had to know if what Allen had said was true.

"Well… Not this… Specifically." He grimaced with every step. When they reached the cafeteria they sat him down at a table while the others pushed a couple tables to the one he was sitting at so they could all talk. Once everyone was seated he continued. "There has been evidence of what kind of work has been going on at the Jynx plant." James opened his bag and dropped a bunch of folders and notebooks on the table. "I have gathered all this over the three years since the plant was opened."

Everyone around the table picked up a piece of what was on the table. Gara her self got a hold of a well worn notebook that was filled with hand written notes and pictures. She thumbed through it as someone asked a question.

"Where did you get all this?"

"Well Erica, it came from all over: news reports, newspaper articles, television reports, blogs, conversations I heard people having, and some digging in places I had no business being."

As Gara skimmed the notebook she came across a note James had written that said only _Raccoon City. _

"Hey James what dose this mean." She pointed at the two word note.

"That, all I found out about that was that there was some kind of accident in that city. It had something to do with the Umbrella Corporation doing biological weapons research. Wait a minute," James started going through the stuff on the table. He finally grabbed a file folder and opened it. He pulled out a printout. By this time all eyes were on him.

"I had forgotten about this." He handed it to her. She skimmed it but had no idea what it was.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a newspaper article from the Raccoon Times. Read the biggest article."

She read aloud. "A rash of murders have occurred over the past month all the victims were covered in what appeared to be bite marks made by teeth marks..."

"Sound familiar." Was all James had to say. It snapped together like a puzzle in Gara's mind.

"You think what's happened here may have happened in Raccoon City." James nodded.

"That's right, the accounts in that paper are to similar to what's happening to be coincidence."

"What do you know about Umbrella Corporation?" Shane asked.

"There wasn't much on them. All I know is that until 1999 they were the biggest pharmaceutical company in the northeast. After the incident in Raccoon City the government dissolved Umbrella and a lot of the bigwigs were arrested, but some of the lesser people are still out there."

"I want to ask the question that everyone is thinking." Tara began. "Can any of that crap help us now? Can any of that get us out of this town?"

James hung his head. "I'm sorry it won't." A somber mood fell over the table. Gara couldn't help but wonder about her parents and her sister. What had happened to them. They were supposed to be in Tulsa. She hoped they were.

"Unless." Everyone looked up at the sound of James's voice. "I need to get to a computer."

"What are you thinking?" Allen asked.

"What I have now may not be able to help, but if I can find something on Spencer Mage maybe we can blackmail our way outta here." James stood from his chair with no difficulty. "I need some of you to stay here and go through all my notes." As he headed for the computer lab he stopped. "I need some help, Allen Gara come with me." Gara along with Allen stood to follow James. "Some see if they can find Cody Beasley he could be useful." Gara followed James to the computer lab. Once in the lab Gara noticed it was empty.

"I wonder where everyone is, you'd think this place would be packed."

"I know." Allen added.

"Everyone handles bad situation differently. We are trying to make a difference, everyone else is waiting to die. let's get to work." They each took a computer James was in-between herself and Allen. Once the computers were online James issued instructions.

"Look up anything you can find on Spencer Mage if we can find something on him we may be able to use it. Get comfortable people this may take awhile." They set to work.


End file.
